Diabetes is a group of diseases characterized by high levels of blood glucose resulting from the inability of diabetic patients to maintain proper levels of insulin production when required. Persons with diabetes will require some form of daily insulin therapy to maintain control of their glucose levels. Diabetes can be dangerous to the affected patient if it is not treated, and it can lead to serious health complications and premature death. However, such complications can be minimized by utilizing one or more treatment options to help control the diabetes and reduce the risk of complications.
The treatment options for diabetic patients include specialized diets, oral medications and/or insulin therapy. The main goal of diabetes treatment is to control the diabetic patient's blood glucose or sugar level. However, maintaining proper diabetes management may be complicated because it has to be balanced with the activities of the diabetic patient.
For the treatment of type 1 diabetes, there are two principal methods of daily insulin therapy. In the first method, diabetic patients use syringes or insulin pens to self-inject insulin when needed. This method requires a needle stick for each injection, and the diabetic patient may require three to four injections daily. The syringes and insulin pens that are used to inject insulin are relatively simple to use and cost effective.
Another effective method for insulin therapy and managing diabetes is infusion therapy or infusion pump therapy in which an insulin pump is used. The insulin pump can provide continuous infusion of insulin to a diabetic patient at varying rates in order to more closely match the functions and behavior of a properly operating pancreas of a non-diabetic person that produces the required insulin, and the insulin pump can help the diabetic patient maintain his/her blood glucose level within target ranges based on the diabetic patient's individual needs.
Infusion pump therapy requires an infusion cannula, typically in the form of an infusion needle or a flexible catheter, that pierces the diabetic patient's skin and through which, infusion of insulin takes place. Infusion pump therapy offers the advantages of continuous infusion of insulin, precision dosing, and programmable delivery schedules.
In infusion therapy, insulin doses are typically administered at a basal rate and in a bolus dose. When insulin is administered at a basal rate, insulin is delivered continuously over 24 hours in order to maintain the diabetic patient's blood glucose levels in a consistent range between meals and rest, typically at nighttime. Insulin pumps may also be capable of programming the basal rate of insulin to vary according to the different times of the day and night. In contrast, a bolus dose is typically administered when a diabetic patient consumes a meal, and generally provides a single additional insulin injection to balance the consumed carbohydrates. Insulin pumps may be configured to enable the diabetic patient to program the volume of the bolus dose in accordance with the size or type of the meal that is consumed by the diabetic patient. In addition, insulin pumps may also be configured to enable the diabetic patient to infuse a correctional or supplemental bolus dose of insulin to compensate for a low blood glucose level at the time when the diabetic patient is calculating the bolus dose for a particular meal that is to be consumed.
Insulin pumps advantageously deliver insulin over time rather than in single injections, typically resulting in less variation within the blood glucose range that is recommended. In addition, insulin pumps may reduce the number of needle sticks which the diabetic patient must endure, and improve diabetes management to enhance the diabetic patient's quality of life.
Typically, regardless of whether a diabetic patient uses multiple direct injections (MDIs) or a pump, the diabetic patient takes fasting blood glucose medication (FBGM) upon awakening from sleep, and also tests for glucose in the blood during or after each meal to determine whether a correction dose is required. In addition, the diabetic patient may test for glucose in the blood prior to sleeping to determine whether a correction dose is required, for instance, after eating a snack before sleeping.
To facilitate infusion therapy, there are generally two types of insulin pumps, namely, conventional pumps and patch pumps. Conventional pumps require the use of a disposable component, typically referred to as an infusion set, tubing set or pump set, which conveys the insulin from a reservoir within the pump into the skin of the user. The infusion set consists of a pump connector, a length of tubing, and a hub or base from which a cannula, in the form of a hollow metal infusion needle or flexible plastic catheter extends. The base typically has an adhesive that retains the base on the skin surface during use. The cannula can be inserted onto the skin manually or with the aid of a manual or automatic insertion device. The insertion device may be a separate unit required by the user.
Another type of insulin pump is a patch pump. Unlike a conventional infusion pump and infusion set combination, a patch pump is an integrated device that combines most or all of the fluidic components, including the fluid reservoir, pumping mechanism and mechanism for automatically inserting the cannula, in a single housing which is adhesively attached to an infusion site on the patient's skin, and does not require the use of a separate infusion or tubing set. A patch pump containing insulin adheres to the skin and delivers the insulin over a period of time via an integrated subcutaneous cannula. Some patch pumps may wirelessly communicate with a separate controller device (as in one device sold by Insulet Corporation under the brand name OmniPod®), while others are completely self-contained. Such devices are replaced on a frequent basis, such as every three days, when the insulin reservoir is exhausted or complications may otherwise occur, such as restriction in the cannula or the infusion site.
As patch pumps are designed to be a self-contained unit that is worn by the diabetic patient, it is preferable to be as small as possible so that it does not interfere with the activities of the user. Thus, in order to minimize discomfort to the user, it would be preferable to minimize the overall thickness of the patch pump. However, in order to minimize the thickness of the patch pump, its constituent parts should be reduced as much as possible. One such part is the insertion mechanism for automatically inserting the cannula into the user's skin.
In order to minimize the height of the insertion mechanism, some conventional insertion mechanisms are configured to insert the cannula at an acute angle from the surface of the skin, e.g. 30-45 degrees. However, it may be preferable to insert the cannula perpendicular or close to the perpendicular from the surface of the skin, since this would require the minimum length of cannula insertion. In other words, with the minimum length of cannula being inserted into the user's skin, the user can experience greater comfort and fewer complications, such as premature kinking of the cannula. But one problem with configuring the insertion mechanism to insert the cannula perpendicular to the surface of the skin is that this may increase the overall height of the insertion mechanism, and therefore of the patch pump itself.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved insertion mechanism for use in a limited space environment, such as in the patch pump, that can cost-effectively insert a cannula vertically or close to perpendicularly into the surface of a user's skin, while minimizing or reducing its height, in order to reduce the overall height of the device the insertion mechanism is incorporated into, such as a patch pump.